


以身犯险

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 双人类AU双警探设定伪.站街梗/双结局





	以身犯险

“先生？您、您有火吗？”  
说出这句话的时候，康纳感觉自己声音都有些发抖，他在心里安慰着自己：不，这不算什么，更危险的场面都经历过，这不算什么……但这还是不能阻止他的身体在轻微的打着颤，不只是因为冷，也不完全是紧张，而是他知道，他终于等到他唯一的一次机会了。  
这是他最后的机会。

一天以前被叫到办公室去的时候，康纳就有了些不详的预感。  
果然，他的顶头上司告诉他他必须放弃“约克公爵”那个案子，而且他还将别调到别处去。  
“这不公平！我调查了他9个月！我有十足的把握！”  
年轻的警官冷冷的看着他的上司，但这却并不能改变结局。  
“你没有足够的证据，康纳，这次我保不了你。”  
他上司用遗憾的眼神看着这个正直却单纯过头的下属，这个案子早就有人打过招呼了，牵扯到的是他都惹不起的人，更别说康纳了，将这孩子调走是为了保护他，他不希望自己很欣赏的这个年轻后辈有一天横尸街头连怎么死的都不知道。  
但康纳不甘心。  
那个被道上叫做“约克公爵”的家伙是这一带的黑帮头子，康纳有百分之百的把握这家伙跟之前不下十起红冰及枪火非法交易案有关系，但是没人知道他的真实身份，甚至连他的样子都没被曝光过，康纳追查了他整整9个月，才掌握到他的一些线索，真相就快被揭露，可现在他却被勒令停止调查！  
不，不能就这样算了！  
……  
“怎么样才能拿到那家伙的交易证据？我今晚就要！”  
抱着最后一线希望，康纳去酒吧找到了他的线人，确切的说那是个情报贩子，但如果说还有谁有一线希望能帮他完成这个不可能的任务，那现在也就只有这个情报贩子了。  
“他的证据都只会放在他随身的那只手提箱里，如果你真那么想要弄到手，你恐怕只有以身犯险试一试了。”  
叼着雪茄的情报贩子似笑非笑的看着小警官，给他展示了一个地址，康纳认得这里，凯特大道旁边的一个小公园。  
“‘公爵’今晚会从这里路过，你可以去碰碰运气，如果他看得上你的话。”肥厚的嘴唇暧昧的咧了咧，露出被烟卷熏得微黄的牙，一只麻醉剂被放在台面上，“用这个，趁他不注意的时候，不过我得提醒你，那家伙防备心强得很，只有在做完爱以后他才会放松几秒，呵呵……”  
康纳当然明白这意味着什么，但他还是收起了那只麻醉剂。  
他已经没时间找别的机会了，天一亮他就会被冠以什么奇怪的理由远远的调离这里。  
不过是一些任务技巧，他想着，这没什么，只是…只是用自己身体作为手段而已。  
这也就是他为什么会在这个下着大雪的夜晚跟一群暗娼一起坐在小公园长椅上的原因。  
说是一群，其实都夸张了些，也许是天气太冷，来这里找廉价娼妓们寻欢作乐的人也减少了，只有寥寥几个浓妆艳抹的女人用带着毛绒领子的大衣裹住自己光裸的长腿和丰满的胸脯靠在公园的花架下用劣质香烟来取暖，因为没有生意，所以坐在长椅上那个单薄的年轻人就成了她们叼着烟卷时的唯一话题。  
而康纳只能尴尬的坐在那里，面红耳赤的听着她们故意大声猜测他的价格，评论他的脸蛋和屁股，以及用露骨的言语讨论他是不是个雏儿，甚至更有人扭腰坐到他旁边来朝他脸上喷着烟圈问他要不要一起渡过这个寒冷的夜晚，反正也没什么活儿不是吗。  
年轻警官尴尬极了，虽然天气寒冷，但他脸都快发烧了，可他还不能放弃，他还在等他的目标人物，这一刻他甚至巴不得那个“约克公爵”快一点出现好了。  
所以，当那个跟线人提供的情报一样穿着海军蓝大衣，系着鼠灰色羊绒围巾，还提着那个标志性蛇皮纹手提箱的老男人出现时，他几乎真的像个迫切想要招揽生意的小男妓一样扑了上去，扯着对方的袖子结结巴巴的说出了那句暗号——  
“先生？您、您有火吗？”

这叫什么事啊？  
汉克看着死死抓住自己袖子的年轻人，哭笑不得的皱了皱眉。  
如果不是自己当年在这个城市任职的时候一起并肩作战过的铁哥们儿即将退休到意大利去定居的话，他是怎么都不会离开底特律、大老远跑这里来的。  
严格说起来，他已经有很多年没出过远门了，最后一次还是带柯尔出去旅游，而自从柯尔过世以后他就再也没有离开过底特律，别说旅游了，他连平常DPD的聚会或者庆功宴都不会参加，他更愿意把时间消磨在吉米酒吧的醉生梦死中，至少这样会让他忘记柯尔的身体在怀中渐渐变冷的感觉。  
然而，面对老友几乎算是恳求的邀请，他实在不忍心拒绝。  
其实他知道他的老哥们不是真的非要举行这个什么离别派对，他们都是为了他好，希望他能够走出来。  
所以他最终还是订了机票。  
时间匆忙，汉克几乎没准备什么行李，也就是把常穿的衣服找了两件干净的塞进了那个蛇皮纹的手提箱里——见鬼的，他自己都不记得家里什么时候有这么个箱子，大概是他前妻什么时候买下的吧，不过总之，他也只找出这个箱子来。  
离开老友家的时候，天已经开始下雪了，他的朋友热情跟他拥别，并坚持要为他添一条围巾御寒，这浪费了他不少时间，更糟糕的是，好不容易叫到的出租车因为突然的暴雪而抛锚在了路上。  
好在于汉克对这个城市还算熟悉，他知道穿过这个小公园再走上不到100米就是地铁口，所以他毫不客气的抄了近路。  
当然，曾在这个城市工作过多年的老警察也知道这小公园是个什么地方，很多年前这里就是那些一夜情爱好者们“借火”的地方，后来渐渐发展成了连警方都睁只眼闭只眼的暗娼交易场所，这点汉克是知道的，不过他并没太在意这些，横竖跟他没什么关系。  
直到……那个年轻人抓住自己袖子的时候。  
“抱歉，我没兴趣。”  
汉克试图将扒拉着自己袖子的那只手扯下来，居然失败了，这孩子抓得还真紧，这让汉克不由得又多看了他一眼。  
不得不说，如果以一个男妓的标准来评价的话，这小家伙也……太不专业了些吧，虽然那张像个大男孩一样的脸长得确实是清秀俊俏，但他穿得也太“正常”了点，深灰色的外套在这个天气显得有点单薄，而外套里面的白衬衣甚至连第一颗扣子都扣得规规整整，他看上去简直像个晚归的上班族，哪里像个出来卖的呢？  
但是偏偏，那男孩就是抓住他不放，漂亮的蜜色眼睛像是哀求一样望着他。  
“先生…带我走吧。”  
唉……这样好的一个孩子，干什么不行呢，怎么偏偏要出来做这个？  
汉克叹了一口气，从钱包里摸了几张钞票出来，也没看是多少，就递给那年轻人。  
“拿着，回家去，孩子。”他有些责怪的看向那双湿漉漉的眼睛，“你不该在这儿，别干这个。”  
当被这老男人这样看着的时候，康纳差一点就产生了一种幻觉，好像他真的是个出来卖身的失足男孩？  
哦不，清醒点！康纳！记得你的任务！  
年轻警官推开了那只握着纸币的手。  
“我需要钱！先生！很多钱！我…我弟弟生病了。”  
他结结巴巴的说着，想让自己的借口看起来更真是一些，但汉克皱了皱眉，多年的职业经验使他一眼就看出这孩子是在撒谎，大概这就是他们惯用的借口吧。  
“你需要多少钱？”  
“呃……”  
这个问题可有点难倒康纳了，他该为自己的初夜卖个什么价位？  
最终，警官先生想了想，报了个他觉得有些高的数字，这数字快抵得上汉克一周的薪水了。  
“噢！那可不是个小数目。”  
汉克笑了一下，打算不再跟这个狮子大开口的小贪心鬼纠缠下去，他将手里的钞票多加了两张塞进男孩的上衣口袋里，转身就准备大步离开。  
“等等！！”察觉到汉克要走，康纳几乎是飞快的扑上去抓住了他的手，他甚至大着胆子将男人的胳膊紧紧的抱在怀里。  
“我值这么多钱！先生…您不会失望的，您…对我做什么都行！”瑟瑟发抖的男孩哀求着看向他的“主顾”说到，“我好冷，先生…我快冻坏了……”

汉克发誓，他将这孩子带到旅馆绝对不是为了做那种事的。  
只是当时这男孩抓着他的手冷得透骨，那张冻得发红的脸上表情又让人没法不心生怜悯，他一心想着让这孩子有个暖和的地方过夜，再给他一些钱，让他不用再呆在冰天雪地里去拉客，这小家伙说得没错，他真的快冻坏了，被裹进大衣里的时候整个人都在发抖，一路上都在往他怀里缩。  
但这男孩从进门开始就扑过来吻他，汉克裹在他身上的大衣这气势汹汹的接吻中掉到了地下，男孩吻技极差，只会像个小动物一样乱舔乱咬，但却身手敏捷，他搂住汉克的脖子跌跌撞撞的将人扑倒在床上。  
“等等！等等！别这样！”  
好不容易，汉克才从康纳几乎令人窒息的吻中挣扎出来，他推了一把压在他身上的家伙，但没能推得开。  
“我、我带你来不是这个意思。”  
身体过于亲密的贴近让汉克有些手足无措，他已经很久没跟人有过什么肢体接触了，这样近的距离，那孩子身上干净的沐浴露味道混着些年轻人温热的气息直往他鼻子里钻，令他的呼吸有些交换不过来。  
“您对我不满意？”  
康纳以一种极不知耻的姿态跨坐在汉克身上，其实他也在紧张，但他尽力让自己看起来“专业”一些。  
“不，不是这个意思，我是说……”  
话还没说完，那双冻得有些冰冷的唇又一次贴了上来，舌头强势的钻进汉克的嘴里，像是要掠夺他口腔中的热量一样吮吻着，这基本上可以说是毫无技巧，但是汉克却因此而有些心跳加速，他当然不是不“满意”，诚实点儿说，他其实很喜欢这孩子，这孩子的眼神单纯清澈，身体软软的却没有一丝赘肉，尽管汉克知道这种喜欢来得有点不应该，但当这具微凉的身体在他怀里蹭动的时候，他发现自己的海绵体可耻的有了些抬头的迹象。  
该死的！我在干什么？我怎么能对一个看上去至少比我小二十多岁的孩子起了反应？  
他下意识的去推康纳，但康纳根本不知道他的想法，发现自己正在被拒绝的警官先生赶忙“热情”的加深了他的亲吻，并且豁出去将手探入了男人的衬衣里，他在那个结实的胸膛上抚摸着，摸到一些纵横交错的伤疤，还有几处明显是枪伤，这更加证实了他的判断。  
唔…真是个危险人物……  
在心里暗暗捏了一把汗的小警察决定加快一下进程以免自己并不熟练的吻技引人怀疑，他横下心来将手滑进对方的裤腰，探向了从刚才起就隐约顶着自己下腹的事物。  
“你已经硬了，先生……请让我、让我报答您，您帮助了我…”  
操！该死的！他在摸哪儿！  
“别……”  
“就今晚！…求您，先生…要了我吧…”  
那双冰凉的小手隔着内裤薄薄的布料揉弄着自己的性器时，汉克发出沉重的低吼，他的心里发痒，像千万只欲望的蚂蚁在啃咬着理智的最后一根弦，而当男孩用另一只手抓住汉克的手掌，将它按在自己胸口去摩挲布料下那颗微硬的茱萸时，这根弦断了。  
就这一次…就今天……  
我会负责……  
汉克昏昏沉沉的靠在床头的垫子上喘息着，任由男孩灵活的脱下了他的裤子，跪在他腿间用手掌包握住他的欲望。  
虽说之前硬着头皮扒人裤子的动作是仗着一时胆大，那么等那个火热的器物真的握在手中的时候，康纳还是忍不住有些犯怵，他脑子里不自觉的想起当他被汉克从小公园带走的时候，那些暗娼们不怀好意的风凉话——  
“今晚这小雏鸟可有得受了！”  
“老头一看就很猛…可别把他操死了…”  
“那玩意儿肯定很大……”  
……  
露骨的话语在脑子里盘旋，康纳忍不住的心跳有些加速，因为…这…真的很大，大得有些犯规了，他的手几乎握不住，而这东西还只是半硬着……  
不，不能停下，他知道他必须做点什么，羞耻心什么的暂且不提，为了任务，他不能让人发现他其实根本不擅长。  
虽然他的确就是不擅长，特殊的成长环境让他对这些所谓情爱和欲望并不太感兴趣，平时他基本上除了工作就是工作，性欲这种东西对他而言是种麻烦且无用的情绪，在他的世界里，只有完成任务才是排第一位的。  
他没有过女朋友，当然男朋友也没有，他几乎没什么性经验，为此他甚至被同事们嘲笑为一个“机器人”，但现在，他却跪在一个老男人面前为对方提供性服务……  
回想着之前数次在夜总会调查时看到的某些画面，康纳学着那些女人的样子伸舌头舔了舔手中性器的前端，然后试着将它含进嘴里，这有点难，因为太大了，刚刚吃进去一个头部就已经让他觉得整个口腔都快被顶满了，而对方似乎被他的行为所刺激到，低喘着又往他嘴里顶了两下……  
“唔……”  
不、不行…好大……  
嘴被迫张得很开，下颌关节都感到酸痛，康纳几乎快呼吸不过来，雄性火热的腥膻味充斥着他的鼻腔，他感到整个头都混混沉沉的，他听见男人在半哄半命令的对他说着“乖…舔一下……”“别用牙齿……”，他笨拙的去完成这些动作，然后感觉那东西似乎更硬了，像有生命一样的在他口腔里跳动着，当硕大的头端顶向他喉咙里时，生理性的吞咽反射令他想吐，嘴里分泌出的大量唾液呛入他的喉咙，他剧烈的咳嗽起来。  
“噢！该死！”  
汉克将欲望从男孩嘴里抽出来，自责的将他抱在怀里拍着他的背让他缓过气来。  
其实要说起来，这小家伙的口活儿简直是糟糕，或者说根本就不懂什么技巧，但那个温热滑软的口腔还是让他几乎失了控，他差点就不管不顾的操进了那个紧窄的小喉咙里去。  
“没事了，乖…别怕……”  
汉克将那个软软的身体搂在怀里，低下头去亲吻小家伙被呛得发红的眼角，然后是带了几颗小雀斑的脸，再然后是他被磨成嫣红的嘴唇。  
这亲吻令康纳有点惊呆了，他很少被人亲吻，不，甚至可以说，他从不曾被人亲吻，汉克的吻是温柔的，却又极富技巧性，灼热的气息随着嘴唇的移动在他嘴唇和舌间流连，牙齿有一下没一下的咬着康纳的下唇……  
他……为什么会…亲吻我……  
虽然没被人亲吻过，但不代表康纳不知道亲吻的含义，那是对关系亲密的人表达爱意的方式，可……他们只是陌生人，或者，只是交易关系，他们没有爱……  
然而，还没等康纳想明白这个问题，汉克游走在他皮肤上的手就握住了他身前的欲望……  
“啊…不……”康纳条件反射性的想抗拒，但接触到汉克的目光时又忍住了，“您不用…这样……请直接、直接操我就好……”  
男人温暖厚实的手掌包裹住康纳连自己都很少去碰触的性器，康纳甚至还通过那掌心里薄茧的位置判断出这是一双常年握枪的手，而现在这双不知道夺走过多少人性命的手正温柔而快速的捋动着他的阴茎，一种奇怪的感觉从那里蔓延开来，心底一些禁锢起来的东西被打开……  
不！不要…这太羞耻了……  
他很少被欲望所扰，过去在行动中就算被人下了药他也能面不改色的完成任务，而现在却轻易就在一个黑帮头子、他的任务对象手下被点燃了快感，他的性器在对方手中迅速而诚实的硬胀起来，前端甚至被激出了一些滑腻的前液，这令他羞到全身发抖……  
“放松，乖……放松……”  
汉克一边亲吻着男孩的脖子、锁骨、甚至乳尖，一边加快手上的动作，他的唇每一次落下都引出更多惊慌的喘息来，这让他觉得很有趣，他想要给这男孩更舒服的感受。  
“你很敏感，小家伙……”  
他亲吻着男孩光滑平坦的小腹，胡子在肚脐周围蹭了蹭，然后向下……  
“不！别…啊…！啊哈…不要，别舔……”  
当性器落入到火热的口腔中时康纳几乎尖叫了起来，为什么会这样…男人粗糙的舌面舔过他未经人事的茎身，像是品尝到什么可口点心一样将他吮出羞耻的声音，康纳无法抑制的颤抖起来，这种从未有过的快感太强烈，他连脚趾都抓紧了，他几乎控制不住他的呻吟，但是……为什么……  
为什么会这样……他为什么会给自己…口交……  
但他现在的思维已经无法理智的去猜测答案了，快感像潮水一样将他包围，他甚至说不出话来，当欲望最终喷薄而出以后，他才发现他竟然射进了对方的嘴里，而他的手还紧紧揪住对方的头发……糟糕！  
“对不起！先生……”哆哆嗦嗦道歉的时候，男人正将他的精液吐在纸巾上。  
“汉克。”  
“什么？”  
“汉克.安德森，我的名字。”拧开饮用水漱了下口的男人揉了揉康纳的头发，“你可以叫我汉克。”  
汉克.安德森，原来他叫这个名字……  
康纳在心里默念了一下这个名字，这名字莫名的让他觉得有些温暖，然而随即他又唾弃自己的愚蠢……这怎么可能是真名！康纳你疯了吗？！  
他爬到床尾，乖巧温顺的从自己外套拿了早准备好的润滑剂和套子过来，他知道下一步该做什么，有点尴尬的是到现在他才发现他准备的套子相对于汉克的尺寸来说根本就不合适，而现在要再出去买是不可能的，再耽搁下去谁知道对方会不会突然改变主意呢，康纳只好把心一横——  
“您可以不用套子，就这么操我吧！安德森先生…我是干净的！”  
“好、好…别紧张，我相信你……”  
汉克安慰着他，将他像是怕自己会走掉一样紧紧抓住自己的手拿下来吻了吻那指尖，这孩子的手有些粗糙，并不像是那些保养得很精致的男妓，他的身体上也有着伤痕，甚至有些是被绳索长时间捆绑后留下的伤痕，不知道是不是他以往的那些“恩客”们造成的，想到这些汉克觉得心里莫名的十分不舒服。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
打开男孩双腿的时候他很小心，轻柔得像是在开启装满珍宝的匣子，那身体因为他的动作而轻颤。  
“…康纳……”  
等了几秒，他得到了回答。  
康纳知道自己本该随便编一个什么假名字，但不知道怎么，他却说出的是自己的本名。  
无所谓了，反正如果今晚能拿到证据，明天以后…他将把这男人送进监狱，而如果拿不到，那今晚他大概会被送进地狱。  
康纳突然感到有些惋惜，这个男人看起来温柔而体面，他为什么偏偏要干这个呢……  
当那双手掌温柔的摩挲着他大腿内侧的时候，康纳心里有些酸苦的想着，但他并不知道，汉克其实也在想着相同的事，这么好的一个孩子，为什么偏偏要干这个呢？他家人知道吗？  
“康纳，很可爱的名字…你父母应该很爱你？…”汉克吻着男孩的眼睛，挤了些润滑剂在手上，尽可能温柔的探进男孩后穴的入口。  
“唔嗯！…我…我没有父母……”  
康纳因为他的进入而紧张得缩了一下，随后又努力的调整着呼吸去配合他。  
可爱的名字？呵呵，这算什么可爱的名字？男孩嘴角浮现出一丝不易察觉的嘲讽，他不知道他的父母是谁，他从小在福利院长大，至于名字，根本就是随口取的，至少仅他知道的，福利院就至少有三个孩子叫康纳。  
大概是察觉到康纳并不想在床上谈论这样的话题，汉克不再说话，他专心的开拓着康纳紧小的腔道，康纳因为这奇怪的异物感而弓起了腰，那只大手在他双腿之间动作着，粗糙坚硬的指节就着润滑剂黏腻的滋润不断进出于那个狭窄的入口，不太痛，但是胀得难受，他不自觉的想合拢腿，而汉克不允许，他温柔却强势的将康纳搂得很紧，男孩几乎整个被压进他赤裸壮硕的胸怀中，汉克的体温很高，康纳感觉他像是被这温度传染了一样，他也变得燥热起来，跟汉克接触着的皮肤上像有火在烧，尤其是被反复摩擦着的内壁……  
“够了，不用再…就、就插进来吧……”  
在那种陌生的感觉折磨得他的理智快要崩溃的之前，康纳忍不住请求道，快点结束吧，这场温柔得有些过了头的性爱，这简直就像是一对缠绵悱恻的恋人。  
“不，别急，我们慢一点，我可不想伤到你……”汉克依旧在男孩后穴中细致的探索着，直到指尖触摸到一个栗子大小的肉核，“这里？”  
他试探着按上去，康纳仰起脖子发出一声惊喘，全身像触电一样的战栗了起来，大腿不自主的夹紧。  
“不要！不…啊…别弄…”  
那种陌生的快感太强烈，康纳感觉自己的四肢百骸都被从那处发出的电流碾过一般酥麻起来，他整个人都软了，屁股里面一阵阵的抽搐，偏偏汉克还不肯停手，粗糙的指腹不断揉弄着那里，激出更多的快感来，康纳几乎要哭出来。  
“别弄了！求您、求您了…直接插进来吧……”  
他带着哭腔的哀求着，想从这种几乎淹没他的快感中逃离，但当汉克将手指撤出去，换成那个滚烫的物件抵在那里时，他还是不由自主的感到有些害怕起来。  
这太大了…为什么比起之前好像又大了一些……  
“嗯！…等等、啊！！…啊、等等！不…这太大了，进不去…呜…”  
当汉克扶着自己的性器一点点的顶入时，康纳真的红了眼眶，这很丢脸，但是没办法，太痛了，身体像是被捅进了一根滚烫的铁棒，他几乎怀疑自己那里被撑得要裂开……  
不、不可能…进不去的、会坏掉的…太可怕了……  
“放松点，该死…你怎么这么紧……”  
汉克喘着粗气将自己一寸寸的挤入到那个火热的腔道中，尽管刚才扩张的时候就感觉男孩那里真是又窄又小，他耐心的做足了前戏，可没想到真的进入时还是这么紧，紧得简直像个处子……  
“喂，我说，你该不会是…第一次吧？”  
汉克看了看身下疼得眉头都皱成一团的家伙，心里突然有了些奇怪的直觉。  
什么？！康纳心里一惊，糟了……他怀疑我了吗？  
“不！当然、当然不是！”他尽力向他的客人挤出一个谄媚的微笑来，“只是您比其他所有的人都棒，先生~您快顶到我肚子里去了…”  
“唔……”  
当男孩娇媚的夸赞落入耳中时，汉克心里那种不舒服的感觉又一次强烈的钻了出来。  
他在拿我跟谁比，他的那些恩客吗？他是不是也会在床上这样扭着屁股夸别人？  
一想到不知道之前还有多少人也曾经搂着这孩子，进入到他紧窄的小屁股里在他身上欲仙欲死，汉克就感到强烈的不快，甚至愤怒，他不再说话，只强势的将自己整根顶入，然后掐着康纳的腰就开始大力抽送起来。  
“呜…”  
不、好痛…不要、这太快了……我会被弄坏的……  
康纳抬手挡住眼睛，但这不能阻止那些该死的眼泪无法控制的涌出来，他死死咬住唇，不敢让自己哭出声……  
没事的、没事的康纳，只不过是任务而已，他想安慰自己，告诉自己这根本就没什么，他从小就知道，他必须听话，他不能出错，他必须完成管教老师和阿曼达院长布置的任务，只有做一个能证明自己有用的人，才会被喜欢、才能存在下去，所以，不管付出什么代价，完成任务才是最重要的啊！  
忍一忍，这不算什么，你以前也受过伤，比这疼多了……  
他悄悄对自己说着，可是心里那种酸楚委屈的感觉还是怎么都挥之不去，也许不只是因为痛，也许还有别的什么……  
汉克在狠狠的操干了数十下以后才发现男孩的异样，不顾康纳的反对，他拿开男孩挡着脸的手，小家伙已经无声无息的哭得眼圈通红，眼泪打湿了一小片柔软的栗棕色头发。  
“别哭、别哭…抱歉，我弄疼你了？是我的错……”  
汉克不断的亲吻着他，抚摸着他的背脊让他放松下来，而康纳别过了脸去，不愿意看见对方湛蓝的眼睛里那种温柔，不要这样，为什么要道歉，他宁愿被对方狠狠的操死！  
察觉到康纳的回避，汉克咬咬牙让自己停下来并准备退出那个湿热的小穴：“你别哭了，我们不做了好不好？”  
“不！！”  
感觉到汉克打算拔出来的时候，康纳几乎尖叫起来。  
不！不能失败！这是最后的机会，已经走到这一步了，我不能失败！  
他搂紧汉克的脖子，双腿紧紧的缠在男人的腰上将他拉向自己，咬着牙几乎是主动扭动着腰身去绞紧那根可怕的性器，汉克被他突然的热切吓了一跳。  
“OK！OK…我不停下，慢一点，我们慢一点……”  
他亲吻着康纳出了一层细密汗珠的额头，手掌抚摸着他的头发让他安静下来，然后试着缓慢而温柔的律动起来。  
“康纳、宝贝康纳…乖…放松一些亲爱的…你会舒服的…”  
男人火热厚实的手掌抚摸着康纳腰和大腿，掌心沿着臀部的曲线轻缓的摩挲着，酥痒得让人战栗，略带沙哑的嗓音像是哄小孩子一样叫着他的名字，这让他不禁有些恍惚起来，有多久没有人这样叫过他了？又或者是从来都没有过，他们总是叫他“康纳！”或者“警探先生”，他们在背后叫他“那个工作狂”“机器人”，从来没有人，这样温柔而宠溺的叫过他亲爱的……  
可是，为什么偏偏是这个人？  
“康纳…别再干这个了好吗？”  
细密的亲吻落在他的颈侧，胡茬戳得人痒痒的，带着些烟草味的灼热气息笼罩着他，他听见汉克在低沉的喘动中咬着他的耳朵说“跟我回去好吗？我会照顾你，不、不是包养，我不会让你做任何你不想做的事，我会给你找工作，或者你要上学也可以……”  
“不……”  
别再说了……  
康纳摇摇头，从喉咙中挤出一句小声的拒绝，他的眼泪再一次落下来，但这次不是因为疼痛，他只是很想哭……  
为什么？为什么要说这样的话？为什么要这样对我？明明只是一场交易…明明你只是一个我要亲手送进监狱的人……  
“安德森先生……”男孩伸手主动抱紧他身上的男人，双腿紧紧的夹住汉克的腰，“就今晚…抱我…用力的操我……”  
汉克叹了一口气，虽然不明白康纳为什么会拒绝，但他只能尊重他的选择，至少还有今晚，他想要让他舒服，让他感受到极致的快乐……  
他将康纳抱在怀里，一寸一寸的亲吻男孩发红的皮肤，在那上面留下斑驳的痕迹，当他把那颗挺立起来的乳珠含进舌间时，康纳短促而娇软的叫出了声。  
不、别吸那里…  
男孩拼命想忍住不让那种奇怪的呻吟溢出来，但这根本就是徒劳，下身的小穴已经完全被操开，火辣辣的疼痛被酸胀和酥软代替，痉挛的内壁恬不知耻的咬着男人的粗长不放，他知道自己更湿了，至少那些令人脸红的水声是这样表明的，这让他简直无地自容，他做好了准备要将自己身体当成工具去完成任务，他甚至想过可能会被性虐……可他没想到会是这样，他被操出了快感，敏感让他全身发软，在自己的抓捕目标身下张着腿湿得像个真正的婊子一样，他甚至又一次的硬了起来，而更令他羞愤的是他还沉迷于这其中，沉迷于汉克炙热的体温，他抱着他的力度，亲吻他时候的嘴唇和温柔的喊他名字时候的声音，他甚至不知廉耻抱着这个黑帮头子，呻吟着求他再快一点……  
“安德森先生……”  
他呜咽着，双手紧紧的抓住床头的柱子，身体被顶得不住的往上耸动。  
“叫我汉克！”  
“啊！…唔…汉克……”  
“对…乖康纳……”  
汉克放开口中被吮吸得红肿的乳尖，转而与康纳唇齿交缠，他将性器缓缓的退出到入口又重重的顶入，饱胀的顶端狠狠的撞击着康纳肠道内的那处肉核。  
“唔啊！不…啊啊…太强了…不、我受不了……”  
康纳在他怀抱中惊慌的挣扎起来，但汉克紧紧的按住他，继续攻占着他的敏感点……  
“你可以的…去感受它…你又湿了宝贝、你喜欢这样对吗？你里面在抽动…该死的你好紧…好软……”  
“不、别…别说了…嗯……”  
过于露骨的话语令他羞得说不出话来，但身体的反应却诚实得让人脸红，他的腰身不自觉的随着汉克的节奏挺动，让对方可以进到更深的地方去，被夹在两人之间挺立的性器微微抽动着，汉克搂着他的屁股将他狠狠的压在那根快操得他晕过去的怪兽上，他感觉自己从那里开始几乎整个都快融化在他的怀抱中……但他愿意这样……  
就让我这样融化了吧……  
康纳无意识的抓紧对方的背，指甲几乎掐进那身紧实的肌肉之中。  
“你真棒…康纳你真棒！你太美妙了…”低哑的喘息在他耳边变得急促，“我快射了…宝贝我想射在你里面，可以吗…康纳，可以吗…我能射进去吗…”  
汉克像个发情的野兽一样啃咬着他的脖子不住的将性器往他肚子里顶，康纳感觉自己的小腹几乎都要被他顶穿，他不由自主的哭着喊了出来：“可以…你可以！射进来！汉克…我要你！我想要你……”  
他闭上眼睛，张着嘴无声的喘息着，理智已经崩塌，所有的贪恋在这一刻决了堤，连意识都开始在激烈的冲刺中模糊，他任由自己在汉克的带领下沉沦，最终他们是一起到达高潮的，当汉克低吼着将精液灌入了他身体最深处时，康纳终于抵不过那种灭顶的快感，抽搐着晕了过去……

康纳恢复意识的时候他正躺在汉克的怀抱里。  
“你还好吧？”  
汉克亲吻了一下男孩的额头，突然感觉肩上一痛，一回头，康纳刚刚将一只袖珍注射器插入他的肩头。  
“操！！！”  
老警探条件反射的一把推开康纳就想去摸自己的佩枪，但麻醉剂令他迟了一秒，康纳的动作比他更快，男孩应该是早就弄清楚了他的枪放在哪儿，闪电般的扑过去抓在手中打开了保险拴并且退到床角去瞄准他。  
“放下！康纳…我……”药效开始发作，眼前的一切变得模糊，他张了张嘴，吃力的吐出一句：“我不会伤害你……”  
然后晃了晃就倒了下去。  
康纳举着枪一动不动的半跪在床尾，他的双腿还在不住的颤抖，甚至后穴里刚刚被射进去的东西正顺着他的腿根出流出来，他又多等了几秒，直到确认汉克毫无动静才谨慎的垂下枪口找了条毯子裹住自己就爬下床。  
忍着浑身的酸软和疼痛，小警官跪在地板上去开汉克的手提箱，箱子上了锁，但这难不倒他，他三两下就打开了那只箱子，而里面的东西令他有些意外……一件外套，两件衬衣，还有一件深灰色的卫衣，上面居然印的是底特律警局的标志…一个黑帮头子穿警察的卫衣？这是什么癖好？！  
交易证据呢？U盘、或者其他什么有点用的东西呢？  
康纳烦乱的在箱子里翻腾着，一个金属质感的东西碰到了他的手，拿起来一看，竟然是一个警徽？！怎么会……  
他又翻了一下，放在那警徽旁边的是一本纸质版的相册，翻开来，里面的照片有些年头了，大多是两个金发年轻人的合影，他们穿着几十年前的警服，牵着警犬，笑得灿烂而张……  
这是……  
康纳瞪大了眼，他能肯定他没看错，照片上的其中一人，应该就是这箱子的主人、目前正昏睡在他身后的汉克.安德森先生，那双湛蓝色的眼睛一点儿也没变，而另一个则应该是他的顶头上司……天啊！他、汉克…他是个警察？！他是我上司的朋友？！他不是‘约克公爵’？！  
我…我弄错人了！？  
康纳颓然的坐在地上愣了好久才慢慢站起身来，他将箱子里的东西一件一件收好，想了想又将他们弄乱，然后拿走了汉克钱包里所有的钱，就好像他只是个想以色诱人然后偷窃财物的骗子。  
临走的时候他为汉克盖上被子，百感交集的看着这个男人，因为他自己的愚蠢，他失去了最后一次机会，还被操到晕过去，但不知道为什么，他并不后悔……  
“晚安，汉克。”  
男孩俯下身亲吻了一下汉克的嘴角，转身离开了这里。

麻醉针的效果令汉克一直昏昏沉沉睡到第二天下午才醒转过来，他醒来的时候被子好好的盖在他身上，而康纳已经不见了。  
这是当然的，汉克苦笑了一下，他还记得昨天那孩子拿枪对着他，该庆幸康纳没偷走他的枪和证件，事到如今他当然明白了这孩子绝不是个小男妓，尽管他假装洗劫了他所有的钱，但那种反应速度还有他拿枪的姿势，绝不是没受过专业训练的人可以做到的。  
你是谁呢？你想对我做什么？  
汉克躺在空荡荡的大床上望着天花板叹了一口气。

HE版结局  
等他重新买到机票飞回底特律的时候，已经是凌晨了。  
麻醉剂的后遗症还在，他扔下行李就一头扎在了自己的床上。  
那天他睡得很不踏实，他总是梦见康纳，梦见他在自己怀里的颤抖，梦见他呻吟着流下眼泪，梦见他紧紧的抱着自己……  
这糟糕的睡眠使得他再次踏进办公室的时候已经是中午以后了。  
“汉克！！！你还知道来上班！！”  
富勒炸雷一样的声音在他进门的时候就响起，肥胖的身躯堵在他走向座位的通道上。  
汉克没精打采的挥了挥手不打算回答。  
富勒将身子稍微侧了侧——  
“快过来！认识一下，这是我们刚从华盛顿调来的谈判专家，你的新搭档！他叫康纳！”

BE版结局  
他订了回程的机票，又上银行取了些钱。  
挤在机场周末纷杂的人流中排队等待安检的时候汉克给他的老友回了个电话说自己有点事耽搁了所以现在刚到机场。  
老搭档那边听起来很忙，语调有些低落。  
怎么了？汉克拎着他的小箱子抬头去看屏幕上的时间。  
也没什么，我手下一个小警察被线人出卖，今早遇害了。  
唔……  
老警探在心里叹了口气，目光瞥到墙上挂着的电视屏幕，最新的新闻快讯正报道今晨的一起街头谋杀案，死者是一名年轻男性，二十三岁，他被残忍的肢解在清晨的雪地里，汉克看到他在镜头中一闪而过的脸，那双未能瞑目的蜜糖色眼睛挂满霜雪，老搭档的声音还在耳边响着，他说……  
“他叫康纳。”


End file.
